Warriorcats Three in one!
by Wolf that howls at eclipse
Summary: Come along and ask, prank and torture warriors! You can also send in your cat to enjoy the fun. But... WHAT! Kits ruled this show! I don't intend on copying anyone so if I did, I am really sorry. Please read.
1. Choosing a deputy

**A/N Please PM me or review your prank, question or which cat you want to torture and how to torture. You can send in your cat by reviewing at least once. ( Your cat name must end with kit) Anyway, good reading!**

**Kits**

Wolfkit- beautiful silver tabby She-kit, leader, Popkit's littermate

Dangerkit- Brown tom kit with black stripes, Kittykit's littermate

Popkit- Orange yellow She-kit, Wolfkit's littermate

Kittykit- Long haired gray She-kit, Dangerkit's littermate

Coalkit- Total black tom kit

Clawkit- Blue gray tom kit with long claws

Proofkit- Calico tom kit

Dumbkit- Gray tom kit

Rainbowkit- Tawny colored she-kit

Medicinecatkit- Red furred She-kit

"Welcome to Warriorcats three in one!" Wolfkit squealed.

"Ask!" Popkit squeaked.

"Prank!" Clawkit growled.

"And torture!" Dangerkit Yowled

"Right, let's start this as quick as possible." Wolfkit meowed.

"Let all kits old enough to ask, prank and torture gather at KitRock for a Kits meeting!" Wolfkit yowled.

At once, all kits gather.

"We should start as soon as possible. But, first we have to appoint a deputy. Any ideas?"

The kits squeaked, squealed and meow.

"Coalkit!" Coalkit yowled.

"Popkit!" Popkit yowled.

"Kittykit!" Kittykit yowled.

"You are supposed to vote for someone else, not yourself!" Wolfkit growled.

The kits wailed.

"Why?" Coalkit wailed.

"JUST DO AS I SAID!" Wolfkit yowled.

Finally the kits settle and started to discuss. Wolfkit waited on the KitRock impatiently, her tiny tail twitching.

"Popkit!" Dumbkit yowled.

"Dangerkit!" Dumbkit yowled again.

" Rain-" Dumbkit was cut off by Wolfkit.

"Right so we have Popkit and Dangerkit!"

"What about Rainbowkit?"

"Enough!"

Dumbkit wailed.

"FIND! So we have Popkit, Dangerkit and Rainbowkit!"

"Yay!" Dumbkit Squealed. The other kits rolled their eyes.

"Proofkit, can you proof a fighting area right here?" Wolfkit ordered.

PROOF! A fighting area appeared.

"Right, Popkit, Dangerkit and Rainbowkit please go on and… LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!" Wolfkit yowled.

"I bet all of you can't beat me! Cause I am Dangerkit!" Dangerkit snarled.

"ARRR!" Rainbowkit and Popkit both wailed.

Dangerkit launch at them and pin them down easily.

"Dangerkit wins!" Wolfkit meowed and added, "Medicinecatkit give Popkit and Rainbowkit a check-up then send them back here." Medicinecatkit nodded and rushed off to work.

"Right, Kits of Starclan, I hope you would approve my choice, Dangerkit will be my deputy from now on!" Wolfkit yowled again.

"Dangerkit! Dangerkit!" The kits cheered.

Dangerkit stood proudly on the KitRock and fluffed out his fur twice its size.

"So what's the first thing to do today?" Wolfkit asked as Dangerkit jumped into pile of request trying to get one.


	2. Twolegplace and a new member

**An: Well if you ask someone else to read this story, I will PM you to tell you that you can advertise one of your stories here.( Just tell me how you know of this story, if someone else told you then state who course the both of you would have benefit.) Anyway, on with the randomness!**

"I got one I got one!"Dangerkit yowled in excitement. "Right, it says here … OUCH!" A big squarish thing fell on the ground, hitting Dangerkit in the process. "Who threw that!" Dangerkit growled eyeing all the kits except Wolfkit in suspicious.

"Hi!" A beautiful russet colored she-cat walked in. "I am Firekit." The she-cat added in a sweet tone. The toms raced forward with hearts in their eyes.

"Marry me?" Dumbkit asked. Clawkit slapped Dumbkit.

"Ahem, I hate to interrupt this but I have got work to do." Wolfkit meowed. "Anyway, welcome Firekit! You are just in time for the first randomness to begin!"

"Yay! Randomness!" Firekit cheered.

Wolfkit padded forward giving the squarish thing a good look and sniff before meowing," It says here… dick…the…nary. What on Starclan is this?" She flipped through the pages than exclaimed," Ohhhh…. It's a dictionary! Dangerkit, why is this dictionary doing here?"

Dangerkit looked into the request paper and meow," Well this dictionary is actually for Rainbowkit, Clawkit and Dumbkit."

"WHAT?!" The three kits yowled in alarmed.

"Like Dumbkit will ever learn." Wolfkit muttered.

"It's to help you understand Twoleg words. Right, all kits gather course we are going to Subway restaurant!" Dangerkit yowled.

"Yay!" the kits responded.

"In the car!" Wolfkit instructed. "But the three front seats are only for me, Firekit and Dangerkit." She added.

The toms (Well except Dangerkit) sulked and the she-cats slapped them.

In the car….

Wolfkit took the request from Dangerkit's paws and instructed, "Rainbowkit and Clawkit pretend to be a Twoleg in the restaurant. As for Dumbkit, you will be a waitress and chief!" Three Twoleg costumes fell on the three kits.

Reluctantly, the three kits wore it.

"OMG! Look at Clawkit! He looks like combine of Twoleg and cat! He has a cat head and claws while the other parts like a Twoleg!" Popkit squeaked. Firekit laugh.

At Subway…

Clawkit and Rainbowkit walked in. "Helo teed enyhing?" Dumbkit asked with difficulty in every word.

"Hmm let's have bread with mouse." Clawkit meow.

"No, bread with squirrel," Rainbowkit meow.

"Mouse!"

"Squirrel!"

Mouse!"  
"Squirrel!"

"MOUSE!"

"SQUIRREL!"

"How about bread with black bird?" Dumbkit asked.

"MOUSE!" "SQUIRREL!" Rainbowkit and Clawkit screamed at the same time.

Too bad, the Twolegs heard the commotion and rushed in to hug the kits.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRR! Run for your lives!" Clawkit screamed.

"Proofkit! Help us!" Rainbowkit pleaded.

PROOF! They were back.

"Phew! That was close. I had faint if you ask me to do that again." Dumbkit puffed.

"That was a BIG failure!" Wolfkit yowled. "So you get to be boss around by all kits! She added.

"NO!" The three kits yowled.

"I am going to test you all the Twoleg words until you get full marks in the TWOLEG classroom!" Coalkit told Dumbkit.

"Your claws are to long so I demand you to go to the TWOLEG vet to get it trimmed." Medicinecatkit told Clawkit.

"And you are going to play with a Kittypet!" Kittykit told Rainbowkit.

Dumbkit fainted.

Clawkit fainted.

Rainbowkit fainted.

And the other kits nodded meow," That's for failing a request."

PROOF! Proofkit proof them back to Twolegplace.


	3. Mapleshade's love

"First I had liked to thank Pinkypink342 for suggesting an idea for the last chapter and I am really very sorry for not updating for moons (Or maybe not…)." The author said out of nowhere.

"Well that affects us _a lot!"_ The kits yowled.

"If you stop writing, we will just continue our _boring_ lives repeating Chapter 1 and 2!" Wolfkit and Dangerkit exclaimed.

"My apologizes," The author said out of nowhere again.

Wolfkit let out a satisfied grow.

"Hey! Look, wings! It must be a bird!" Popkit mewed as she crouched low moving forward like a snake.

"Hello!" A meow sounded.

Popkit jumped back.

"I am Wingkit." A dove-gray tom meow.

He flew out to show himself.

Popkit's jaws opened wide.

"Y…you f…fly?" Dumbkit asked.

"Yup! Isn't that awesome?" Wingkit replied.

"Of course it is!" Wolfkit exclaimed and went to shake paws with him.

"You must be new! So how was your flight on the catplane? Mine was really fast, that's why I reach here just in time." Firekit meow.

"Oh! I took catstar Skyline! It was slow but the fresh-kill was awesome!" Wingkit replied.

"How come I didn't see you?"meowed a black furred tom with red eyes as he stepped out.

The kits turned as he meow again," I am Devilkit. And I plan to ruled the clans!"

Clawkit and Dangerkit was about to join him when a deep angry growl came from the opposite direction.

"Don't you dare! For I will stop you!" a really very angry white she-cat with blue eyes snarled as she stepped into view.

"I am Angelkit. And this is Tigerkit." She meow as a light brown tabby tom followed out.

Devilkit growled as he proof a flamethrower into view.

"I will use my flamethrower to defeat you!"

"No you won't!" Angelkit hiss. She stared into Devilkit's eyes real hard.

"The flamethrower must be named after me!" Firekit yowled as she raced towards it.

"Hey don't tak-'' Devilkit instantly froze.

"That will teach you the importance of clans." Angelkit gave a satisfied meow.

"You have powers!" Rainbowkit meowed, surprised.

"Well if I stared really hard at a cat, they will be turned to ice." She replied.

"Whee!" Firekit screamed shooting fire everywhere which also means that it hit Devilkit.

"I AM FREE!" He screamed.

Tigerkit rolled his eyes.

"First step everyone, to the Darkforest!" Wolfkit yowled reading a request paper.

Proofkit proof everyone to the Darkforest.

"This stinks!" Tigerkit meow.

"Hey look, it's Mapleshade!" Medicinecatkit whispered.

The kits followed her until they found her.

"Where's my diary…where's my diary…where's my…" Mapleshade repeated.

"Coalkit, go get that pink purple shiny stuff over there." Dangerkit ordered.

Coalkit nodded and got it in a second as Mapleshade sniff the air.

"Hey Mapleshade! We got your diary!" Wolfkit yowled and nodded to Proofkit.

"Give my diary back!"

"Read it to us or you will have the life of a kittypet." Proofkit challenged.

Mapleshade gazed at them with horror, "Fine, I will read it!"

"Today was the 1056958th day at this stinking old forest. I sleep near the willow tree but the muddy river water somehow got to me and thanks to it my fur is like the tribe's or maybe worst. So I tried to wash it but as soon as my tongue touch the muddy water, I almost spill out all I have eat-''

"Wait, it is 'ate' not 'eat'."Dumbkit meow. Ever since the last chapter's punishment, Dumbkit has became English pro.

"STOP INTERRUPTING! And let me finished!" Mapleshade yelled.

"So… as I was saying, I almost spilled out everything I _ate_. So I sneak into Starclan to wash my pelt. But it just happen that Firestar was also drinking the water at the same time! I saw him choked and that was the best part!" Mapleshade purred.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….." The kits ohed.

"Is that all?" Tigerkit asked narrowing his eyes.

"Um… yup!" Mapleshade meowed sweating.

"You are lying!" Wolfkit declared.

"So? I already had my diary here, and I can easily fight all of you!" Mapleshade snarled.

"Oh, really?" Wolfkit challenged pointing her tail at Proofkit.

"FINE! BUT PROMISED ME TO LEAVE ME ALONE AFTER THIS!" Mapleshade screamed.

"Deal." Tigerkit answered.

Mapleshade hold her diary up with shaking paws," Um… I went back and spotted….Um…Thirstleclaw and we hunt…Um…together."

"OMG OMG! Mapleshade and Thirstleclaw sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Kittykit laughed.

The kits roared with laughter.

"Thank you Fireflight! Thank you sooooo much!" Wolfkit yowled, still laughing.

PROOF!

They were back again.

"Lastly, let's welcome Dumbkit to sing the Om-Nom song!" Clawkit meowed.

"WHAT! Haven't you guys tortured me enough?"Dumbkit yowled wide eyes with terror.

"I pity you." Wolfkit meowed.

"Is that all you give me?"

"Well sort of."

"I pity you." Wingkit meow.

"I pity you." Tigerkit meow.

"I pity you." Firekit meow.

"I pity you." Both Angelkit and Devilkit meow.

Dumbkit's tail droped and he screamed," IS THAT ALL YOU CATS GIVE ME?"

"Fine, I will let you off this time, but you better practice that song." Wolfkit finally meow.

"YAY!" Dumbkit gave a meow of victory.

**An: Thank you to all my readers for suggesting ideas! And feel free to review my mistakes as long as you don't flame. Anyway, I want to make a Valentine's day special chapter, I know this is late but it depends if you have any idea on what to happen! XD please review! (Anyone who gave me an idea on the next chapter will get cookies and a Wolfkit plushie!**


End file.
